That one last shot of Love, Will you take it?
by iWrestledx0nce
Summary: Can you blame Damon Salvatore for finding himself captivated by the glorious human? She wasn't like anyone else, she was headstrong and could get him wrapped around her finger in an instant. She was becoming his only exception to breaking his own rules.
1. Dear Diary,

I pulled my long black hair away from my sky blue eyes, and let out a rare content sigh as I let my body lay out on the queen sized bed that I was on. I pulled out the brand new journal I was given, and rubbed my painted thumbnails over the violet colored material. It wasn't perfect, but I liked how it carved my name onto the hardbacked cover. Twisting my mouth into a side-ways position, my fingers opened up to the first page, with a new found pen in my hands.

_Dear Diary__, If that is what I will be calling you for now on; Or maybe Journal? Diary sounds far to cliche and girly. Though, that is what I am. A Girl. But anyways, I'm getting far off of topic here. May had given you to me, for a apology present; for forcing me to move to this awful place. Mystic Falls, Virginia. Can you even believe that? Such a terrible name for a town, it was so corny. But she claims it's a good place to raise my baby. Yes, __**my**__ baby. A cute little dark-brown haired beauty, with the biggest baby blue eyes. She's my everything, even though she was created on such terrible circumstances. My little _Gracelyn_. I shouldn't be putting such information in a defenceless book, but I can't help it. Telling anyone but the ones who were there about my conditions, is like explaining to the world how terrible I am. I'm not, but I do make stupid decisions. Like when I followed Gracely's biological dad into his bedroom, when May had begged me not to. He decided that we should make my parent's furious, and have the 'time of our lives.' And I allowed his body to cover mine as I thought of the murderous glares my family would be sending me when they find out I wasn't there virgin daughter anymore. It was ridiculous, when I thought back to it when I found out I was pregnant. You can only guess how disgraceful my lawyer father felt and how hateful my mother felt, towards me. It was by-far the worst thing I had done in my life. Having sex with a criminal who was on trial against my father's case? _Terrible_. But the thing I do not regret is when Gracelyn first opened her pretty eyes and held out her arms to me, the day she was born. Even though I was kicked out of my home with a child to take care of on my own, I didn't regret one minute on the decision to keep her. And since then, May had wrapped me under her wing and guided me through all of my hard times. You see, Diary, she's twenty-nine, and already has a Seven year son who is little Gracelyn's bestfriend. And she is also married to a lovely man, James. They both treat me and Gracelyn like we belong with them, like their is no burden being held against them. That is why I always have found myself always trusting them. They were my _family_. Not the lawyer man and the up tight woman I had once called my family._

_Sincerely, Ariadne Crystal._

I closed the book and ran my hands over it again. I wasn't used to putting things on paper, but it was refreshing to know I could some how express myself in a way. Without just bottling it up inside, like I was far to used to. Standing up from my bed, I let my arms stretch out above my head as I stood up on my tippy toes and let out a loud relaxing pop as my back loosened up. I leaned back over and grabbed the book I had left on the bed, and guided my feet over to the new oaked bookshelf, and placed it next to a few other interesting books. Like the amounts of disney and other fairytale stories that I had gotten for Gracelyn over time.

My ears twitched to the sound of small feet running through the fairly new home, before my door was threw open in a haste of eagerness. And a three year old child was staring up at me with her big blue eyes, that matched my own. "Mommy!" I smiled and bent down to catch her as she jumped up and threw her arms up in the air, before she wrapped the small lengths around my neck and planted a big kiss on my face.

"I mwissed you!" She held her head out slightly, and ran her hands over my nose as she giggled when I nipped at her fingers. "Kaden and me watched The Labyrunth, with Aunty May!"

I couldn't help but smile, her words were getting so good. She may have only messed up spelling the Labyrinth, by one letter, but it was comforting to see how far along she has come with her speaking. "Oh really? And you didn't ask me to come down and shake some booty to the sound of David Bowies voice?"

She let out a loud giggle as my fingers caught ahold of her tummy in a fit of tickling.

It was these moments I cherished my past mistakes. It may have been bad, but it created such a beautiful thing that had me wrapped around her little fingers.


	2. Grocery Shopping Companion

My fingers ran through Gracelyn's messy hair soothingly as she clutched her arms around my neck in a heap of slumber. I was heading inside the small grocery store, with her small frame wrapped around my torso. May and James were out for their anniversary, and I knew that Gracelyn would be really hungry when she fully waked up from her nap. Her breathing was brushing against my ears as I kissed the top of her head, and slowly slipped her into the cart I had just grabbed.

Instantly her eyes opened and she let out a cry as she struggled to get out. She was never one to be in the small space that was making up the seat of the cart. But I couldn't hold her the whole time, without constantly having to bend down to grab something. "Shh, baby, calm down."

I cooed but she slammed her little fist against the railings in distaste, and I let out a loud sigh as I pulled the cart to the side of the store, and ran my hands over my face. "I can't hold you while I'm getting the stuff, sweety. I'm sorry, you're going to-"

My words were cut off as a Gracelyn pouted up at the man who was now standing next to the cart with a amused and interested stare. He was gorgeous, with shaggy dark hair and icey-blue eyes that reminded me of ice cubes. And he was dressed in a thrown-on leather jacket that was covering his white muscular shirt and a casual pair of pants. "Uhm, Hi." I greeted with my eyebrow raised.

I was slightly alarmed that he was coming up to me and Gracelyn.

"Hello, I'm Damon Salvatore." He smirked at me, and went to grab my hand, but I pulled it back and turned my attention back at Gracelyn who started up her fit again.

She had tears running down her face, and was reaching out to me with a pleading look.

Closing my eyes as I sighed, I finally placed my hands under her arms and hoisted her up onto my hip expertly. "Okay, okay, I'll hold you." I wiped her tears away, and kissed her nose as she sniffed and placed her head on the side of my cheek.

"She's cute, just like her mother, I presume?" I slightly smiled and nodded. But I was slightly suprised, most men would think she was my sister at my only Twenty-one age.

Yes, I had the lovely bundle in my arms when I was Seventeen, and was fresh out of High School.

"Thank you, and yes, she's mine." Gracelyn snuggled her way to the crook of my neck and relaxed as I played with her hair. "I'm Ariadne, and this is Gracelyn."

Something told me to be alarmed as he smiled and started to push the cart, but gestured for me to follow. And I did, ignoring the alarming feeling as he pushed the cart and let me pick out the stuff I needed, and place them into it.

"Lovely names, are you both new here, you and her father?" He seemed slightly aggitated at his words, but covered it up with a sly smile as I rolled my eyes and placed a box of Fruity Pebbles into the cart, Kaden's favorite. I shook my head.

"No father, he's long gone." And he was, he had got the electric chair for being plead guilty. "It's just me and Gracelyn, we moved with my good friends; May and James, and their son Kaden."

I don't know why I was telling him so much, but their was that pull of protection that radiated off of him. Like he would take a bullet for me and my child, with no hesitation. _But it was just a feeling_.

He seemed pleased with the answer, and watched as I struggled to bend down to get some Oreo's. Without hesitating, he slid past me, letting his arms send me an electric shock, as he pulled them off the shelf and tossed them into the cart. "Be careful, you may drop the little one."

His words were slightly comforting, knowing that someone showed that they cared for my child, instead of treating her like an nuisance. "Thank you, Damon."

I smiled at him, before we continued down some isles and he asked me questions, as I did. Like where I was from, and what he liked to do. Which he replied with a smooth, "_Meet young mothers at grocery stores_."

Which made me laugh loudly, and cause Gracelyn to snap her head up and give me a tired glare.

"Stop being so lwoud, Mommy! I'm trhing to slweep!" Her words were bunched together slightly, as she rubbed her big pretty eyes, and let out a sniffle.

Damon smiled at her, before rubbing the back of his head in thought, like he was fighting a battle withen himself, before he cleared his throat and held his arms out, "May I?"

I hesitated for a moment, and looked at Gracelyn who just noticed him. Should I let him hold her? _He could be some psycho path kidnapper, or some child molester_. But he looked at Gracelyn with such adoration and careness, that I couldn't help but nod and let him scoop her up.

Usually she would being held by strangers, but her blue-eyes looked up at him and she let out a loud giggle, as he grinned down at her. It was adorable, the way he rubbed his nose against hers and allowed her to poke at his face with her small fingers.

A smile over took my face, before I grabbed up some more groceries, before pushing the cart up to the cashier, Damon following with Gracelyn holding onto him with a big smile on her face. _She hated strangers_.

And so did I, so I shouldn't have been suprised when she also seemed to not be alarmed by Damon.

_I just pray that our assumptions are correct._


	3. Cuddly Crow

I smiled down at Gracelyn as she snuggled up to my chest even more. Her dark brown hair was spread out around my torso, and I could hear her soft purring breaths as I ran my fingers through her dark locks.

Just a few hours ago I had met lovely Damon Salvatore.

He was remarkable. Charming, funny and knew how to play his cards. And he just adored my little bundle of sunshine. So that was a plus. _Usually when you have a child strapped to your hip, you're not attractive anymore_. And, I didn't think I was much anymore.

And to find someone who...seems somewhat interested in me and Gracelyn?

_I was kind of scared_. To be honest, he was sweet; but their was that wall of mystery that made me pack up the groceries, Gracelyn and bid him a goodbye.

_Could you blame me? I'm still considered a teen _**mother**. I can't risk that chance of something bad going on, not when I have my baby to protect. _I don't care how well he was with her, it could be some sick game to him_.

My mind raced as I took in a sniffle, my eyes slightly becoming hazey as my stomach churned.

Instantly, I softly slid Gracelyn beside me, covered her with the purple comforter, and crawled out of the bed.

Shaking my fingers through my hair softly, I grabbed for my journal, and lead myself out to the balcony.

Leaving the door cracked open slightly, just incase Gracelyn woke up. I took a seat on the patio chair, and pulled my feet up to my chest as I opened up to a fresh new page, with a pen that I had left in it falling into my hand.

_Dear Diary__, I met a gorgeous man today. And he was magnificent with Gracelyn. What do I do? He seemed so charming, too charming for any normal person I've ever encounterd. All signs of him scream _DANGER_, or this weird vibe of..._Trust_? It's so confusing. I shouldn't even be over analyzing it, like I am. We only met a few hours ago, at the local grocery store. He had pushed the cart for me, because we all know; Gracelyn _hates_ small leg spaces. His name was Damon Salvatore, though. It formally fits ihm, very well. It's almost _scary_. Almost like his icy-eyes; they were so penatrating with different flashes of mystery. He was a walking mystery. Who would come up to a girl and her baby, as good looking as him, and waste time pushing a cart around for an unattractive person? The only interesting thing, was Gracelyn._

_Sincerely, Ariadne Crystal._

I jumped as a deep caw sounded over my shoulder, and turned to be face to face with the biggest crow I have ever seen. It's big black beady eyes boring into mine, as I gulped and closed my journal quietly.

"Hello, birdy." I whispered.

It let out another caw and leaped into my lap as I tensed, but relaxed when it started to rub against my chest in a comforting manner. _This town is so weird_.


	4. Notice: Uno

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I've been so lacking lately. I have a lot of things to deal with. So I have decided to delete a lot of my stories, and re-start them. The aching headache I'm recieving from coming up with certain things to appeal to you is aggrivating, and after a lot of re-reading; I'm very dissapointed in my writing. I'm glad you all enjoyed it how it is now, but I'm going to redo it anyways. Please accept my apologies for my random decision, but I do hope you will enjoy it over my time of safely re-writing and coming up with better plots. So keep in update at the things I post, I'll probably still use the same story Titles, but different scenarios and things.


	5. Notice: dose

Thank you who decided to review my stories, and to answer your questions... I don't know exactly when I will be re-posting, I have a few doctor appointments on my hands so whenever I get free time; I will update!


	6. Notice: tres

I will be posting a lot of my stories on Mibba, just search for my member ID, 226090. Or iDoctorOptimus.


End file.
